For Tonight
by nolabell66
Summary: One shot. Doing a good deed for her friend Isabella tags along to a Monday Night Raw. She is put out of her room by her friend and Dean Ambrose. Feeling sorry Seth lets her room with him for the night.


**This might become something more, or a series. We will see. Please let me know what you think. Thank for reading.**

Isabella crossed her legs trying to find a comfortable spot. The speakers were right in her ears. For a limo it was a tight fit. She rolled her eyes as her friend Nicole let out a laugh. She was perched on the lap of her new hobby. For the last year Nicole lived breathed and eat WWE. Well at least Dean Ambrose. And tonight she finally was going to claim her prize. Isabella unlike her friend was not nearly as interested. She only knew what Nicole talked about. And when Nicole got tickets for tonight with another friend. But last they backed out. So Isabella trying to be a good friend tagged along.

And now she was in the back of a limo with three man. Headed back to a hotel that Nicole booked which just happened to be the same one all the wrestler did. Nicole had really put work into this. And like everything else she went full blown. Most people would be happy with a picture, hand shake maybe autograph. But not Nicole, some time Isabella wish she could be a little more like her. But she wasn't, she followed a pretty straight line, stayed safe.

Isabella had been looking down, up anywhere but at her friend who now was engulfed in Dean's lips. She looked over at the other two. The bigger one with the long black hair pulled back just looked at his phone. Shaking his head giving the occasional laugh. The other looked more annoyed than her. She could not possibly be more uncomfortable.

The limo stopped, Isabella was ready to open the door herself. The air felt good on her and just to be away from the loud music and sounds of her friends making out. They all walked through the hall. Isabella whispered something in Deans ear. He nodded, as Nicole walked to Isabella. "Hey," she smiled. Isabella already half knew what was coming. "I know we got the room, but," she glanced back at Dean.

"Doesn't he have a room," Isabella was ready to plead. She really wanted to go to bed. They drove a hour and a half to this. After she was had worked all day. Set through three hours of loud, yelling , things being blown up, and an almost fight cause one person thought Cena sucked, and the other didn't.

"He had to room with Seth," Nicole smiled. Isabella wished she could say no, fuck you. Why did you even bring me? To spilt gas, food and a room she wasn't going to even sleep in. She looked up seeing Dean talking to the one with two toned hair. Who was shaking his head so fast Isabella thought it would spin completely around.

"No, no," he kept repeating. "He has his family." Dean looked over at is.

"Just take the room," Isabella finally said.

"Thank you," Nicole beamed.

"Can I just get my tooth bush?"

Isabella grabbed what she needed, she was thinking maybe there was a small chance there was still a room available. It was cold and she didn't feel like sleeping in the car. "I mean Seth should let you stay in his room," Dean smiled Isabella didn't say anything just left the room. She waited in the hall, really not knowing what to do. She start to the lobby. A tall skinny young man stood behind the counter. "You wouldn't have any rooms available, " she felt stupid. He probably thought she was homeless.

"No," he answered quickly. She smiled nodded and went to the bar. She could sit there till closing at least.

Isabella nursed her glass of wine. She really wishes she had a bottle. She sat and people watched, some she did remember from earlier that night. She laughed to herself she must look so despite. God know what they thought. I mean she followed them back to their hotel. She finished her wine, the back seat of the car was starting to look good. She looked up and saw the guy that was in the limo with them. He stopped saying hello to people, patting a few on the back. He looked up seeing her and held her gaze for a minute. He looked away going back to the crowd he was talking to.

Isabella was almost surprised when she turned to see Seth next to her. "Trying to wait it out," he asked.

"What," Isabella asked, "oh no."

"Going to say, he had his eyes on her all night. " Isabella just nodded. "So," Seth stopped he wasn't sure why he was talking to her. She wasn't physically his type. She had curves but he could tell she was not the athletic type. He looked her over again, she was almost plain to him. She hair was tossed up and she wear a pair of jean and over sized sweat shirt. "Who were you here to see?"

"No one," Isabella answered. She wishes he would walk away. He came off cocky, full of himself. She was sure he thought he would get lucky his friend. "I just came," Isabella stopped looking in his eyes. They had such a sparkle, it made her smile. "This is Nicole's thing." Seth only gave a nod. "You get a room," he asked.

"No, well I had a room but" Isabella answered. She wanted to be anywhere but here. She wanted him to stop looking at her. He was making her nervous. She didn't want to stare, but this guy looked like he was air bushed. "You going home? "

"We are an hour away," Isabella answered. Seth took a deep breath, maybe he left bad. He had sent a couple nights in the hall while Dean entertained the flavor of the night. Or because she looked so lost.

"I have two doubles," the words left his month slow. She only looked at him, not saying anything. "Beats the car," he smiled. His smile lit his whole face up.

"I don't want to put you out," Isabella said she couldn't look at him.

"No," Seth shook his hand. "My good deed."

Isabella held her bag close to her. She looked around the room, his suit case was in the corner with his gear tossed about. The gold brief case with green print across the front. "Money in the Bank," Isabella head was turned to the side to read it.

"Oh," Seth stopped, thinking of how to explain it. "Part of work." Isabella shook her head.

"You must be tired, " Isabella slowing sat on the edge of the bed. "I don't know how you up from some of the things you did tonight. " She hopes she didn't sound like she was gushing. "I mean it is clear you are fit." She could hear herself talking, and wished she would stop. "I don't watch but," she stopped. A smile spread across his face. That damn smile. "I am talking to much. I am just going to bush my teeth, and go to bed."

Isabella looked in the mirror. What a night, she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep with him in the room. She walked out, Seth was laid out on the bed, wearing only a pair of shorts. Isabella cast her eyes down. She lifted the cover up and slide into bed. Seth looked over at her. He had to laugh she had the blanket pulled up to her noise. "You mind if I put music on?" She only shook her head no. Seth put his I pod up.

 _And hey darling_

 _I hope your good tonight_

Isabella sat up "is that A Day to Remember? "

"Yeah, is it to loud?"

"No," she beamed. "I love them, I have seen them like 20 times." Seth smiled she might not be into wrestling, but she was music. It showed all over he face and you could hear it in her voice. "You listen to Parkway drive?"

"You know them," Seth shot up. "I listen to them at the gym all the time."

They fall into a conversation about music. She knew every band he did. She knew every thing about music. She knew old, new country, rock, metal, punk and some thing in between. It was nice to talk to someone. And for a time something different than wrestling. To just talk, be him. "Oh shit," Isabella yawned. " what time is it?"

"Hell," Seth laughed, "5 am."

"I am sorry, " Isabella fought to keep her eyes open. "I kept you up talking."

"We should try and sleep," Seth looked over to see Isabella was already out.

Isabella shoot up when a weight hit her bed. "Wakey wakey," Dean yelled out. Seth pulled himself up, rubbing his eyes. "Shit, what time is it."

"Time to move your ass," Dean laughed. "Oh Nicole said she would meet you at the car." Isabella slowly pulled herself out of bed.

"Thanks for the bed," Isabella smiled.

"No problem, " Seth was still trying to wake up. "Hey I could send you that new Parkway."  
"New," Isabella questioned.

"They let me have it early" Seth shrugged.

"Really," Isabella said opened mouthed. "You won't get in trouble."

"Just if it is ok, I could get like your email or," his mouth was dry. Most girls he talked to he didn't have to work for it. They were all ready impressed by him. Or who they thought he was and that is what they wanted. So to have a night of just normal was very welcomed and he didn't want that to end.

"Yeah mm," Isabella looked around.

"Just put it in my phone," Seth swung his legs over reaching for his phone. Isabella took his phone and put her number in, handing it back to him. "You want to go get breakfast?"  
"Yes," Isabella smiled. She kept telling herself that he was being nice. They just liked the same music. She wouldn't let herself think he was in any way interested.

Isabella jumped in the front seat. "Thank god," Nicole groaned. "I can't wait to get home."  
"We are going to breakfast, we are just waiting," Isabella looked toward the door.

"With who," Nicole asked.

"Seth," Isabella saw him walking out. She waved him over.

"Oh," Nicole laughed. "You," she pointed at Isabella. "Got Mr. Money in the Bank."  
"It wasn't like that," Isabella didn't take her eyes off of Seth. "We just talked, listened to music."

"You were in a hotel room with Seth Rollins, and you talked?" Nicole looked over the reams of her glasses. "Liz will die."

Seth crawled in the back seat. "Seth," Isabella pointed "Nicole Nicole, Seth."  
"Oh," Seth snapped his fingers. "Dean would have come but he had this interview and than we have a match." Isabella hid her smile. It was pretty clear Seth was covering for him. Nicole only rolled her eyes.

Isabella picked at her food, she couldn't eat in front of him. "So what else are you doing today?"  
Seth wiped his month. "I am going to the gym, go over next show. Trying to figure out a way to see you again." Isabella bit bottom lip.

"We really need to get going," Nicole spoke up.

"We should, you have to get back," Isabella pushed her hair behind her ear. She tried to play off what he said.

"So can I see yo again," Seth re asked.

"Well how about you call me, now that you have my phone number," Isabella wouldn't look at him.

"Ok," Seth smiled, "I need some one to talk music with." Nicole cleared her throat.

"I'll be at the car." She got up and started out.

"I guess we should go," Isabella said wide eyed. As she walked to the doors she could feel and hear what people were thing.

"I think it is him," a girls whispered. "It must be his sister."

Nicole pulled up to the door. Isabella got out to say her goodbyes. Seth stood in front of her, he really didn't want to end this. "Thank you," Isabella arms flopped next to her. Seth grabbed her in his arms pulling her to him. He smelled in her hair. She felt so small in his ams and she was on her toes to reach him. Isabella buried her face in the spot between his neck and shoulder. She kept her eyes closed she didn't want anything to take away from this moment. Seth pulled back still keeping his arms around her. He looked down at her the top of her head came to his chin. "You have to go? I can get you home." Isabella wanted to say yes, but she couldn't.

"I can't let Nicole drive home by herself," Isabella placed her forehead against his chest. Nicole blew the horn "No parking," She yelled.

"I have to go," Isabella finally let go. Seth nodded and watched her get back in the car and drive off.

"Think he will call," Nicole asked after a long moment. Isabella mind was still back in front of the hotel.

"Oh I doubt it," Isabella felt her cell in the front of the sweat shirt. "I am sure he was being nice, felt bad." A buzz came from her sweat shirt. She pulled her phone out, and a huge smile came to her face. "Want to hung out next Friday?"  
"Yes," Isabella typed back with out thinking.

"Cool, I can fly you to the city we are in. I have the weekend off."  
"OK, when I get home I can call you?" Isabella took a deep breath in.

"K talk to you than." Isabella put her phone back.  
"Who was that" Nicole asked.

"Oh just work," Isabella shook her head. She sat back and smiled watching the highway go by. Nicole started giving details of the night before. Her voice became a hum in the back ground.

 _I've never seen a smile that can light the room like yours_  
 _It's simply radiant, I see it more with everyday that goes by_  
 _I watch the clock to make my timing just right_

She smiled as the lyric danced through her head. And she began to count the days.

 _"You had me at Hello"_

 _"If it matters to you"  
Lyrics by A Day to Remember_


End file.
